Next Time on Tower Prep
by Alice Madison Parker
Summary: A few choice scenes from my Tower Prep story. Let me know what you think.


She caught up with her friends just in time to hear, "Or maybe CJ and her gang finally made their break for it."

She watched as Ray's face became worried and he took off exhaling Suki's name. She continued to watch him, turning her body to follow his movements.

"Did they leave?" she asked Fenton, worried herself.

He turned to her, surprised. "Why, I am not sure, Miss McArthur. How long have you been standing here? You should be on your way to your dorm room."

Lissianna motioned with her shoulder. "Walk with me, Fenton?"

"Of course, Miss McArthur," Fenton acquiesced, holding out his arm like the proud gentleman he was. Lissianna laughed, despite the panic around her and linked her arm in his, a small bubble of calm forming around the pair as they casually strolled to their dorm corridor.

"How many times must I ask you to call me Lissianna?" she joked.

"As always, Miss McArthur, once more."

"No, Fenton. It's 'At least once more, Miss McArthur, as always,'" Lissianna pointed out. "We watched the movie last week and you were the one who agreed to this." He really did. Lissianna found it quite adorable when Fenton declared wanting to have a special inside joke with her, even if the line was from a smitten character.

"Miss McArthur, may I ask you a question?" Fenton inquired, after a time.

Lissianna's eyes darted around, catching glances from the Monitors. "Ask away, Fenton?"

"Do you like Ray?"

She stumbled. "Now what gave you that idea, Fenton?" she chuckled, slightly nervous. She stole a glance at her tall, opera loving friend. He gave her a pointed stare. Lissianna was saved from having to answer Fenton when Don ran into them.

"Hey, where's Ray? Monitors just checked the corridor before ours." His eyes flicked nervously from side to side.

Lissianna looked away. "Suki." Fenton gave her arm a slight squeeze.

"Well, we can't be sent to West Campus. He can't be sent to West Campus."

"Don, I am sure he will be along soon. Allow me to take Miss McArthur to her room and I will be there as well."

"Yeah, well, whatev. Later, Lissi-Annie."

"Don." Lissianna nodded at him as she and Fenton passed.

"Well, here we are, Miss McArthur." Fenton bowed.

Lissianna curtseyed. "I thank you, Mr. Capwell. Do be safe."

"I will. Do think about what I asked, would you?"

Lissianna searched Fenton's eyes. He was worried for her, as he rightly should be. She was a mess inside, again.

She nodded. "I will."

* * *

><p>"Did she leave?" Lissianna asked, dealing out another hand for the game of Go Fish she was playing with Fenton.<p>

"No, she's still here," Ray muttered from his bed.

"That's good, right?"

"Sure."

"Dude, why do you even care? She doesn't even look at you." Don bounced a ball against his dresser.

"Don, shut up, you're not helping. Any threes, Fenton?"

"Go Fish, my Lady," Fenton exclaimed, triumphant.

Lissianna sighed dramatically and gave Ray a quick glance.

"Why don't you offer to go with them? You want to leave, don't you? And you'll be with Suki that way," she suggested.

Ray snorted. "Only if Archer and the dweeb were dead. They hate me."

The room fell silent for a moment.

"You know, Ray, if she leaves -"

He cut her off. "She's not coming back."

"Dad used to tell me something when Mother left," Lissianna whispered. "He said, if you love a person, you'll let them go. And if they love you, they'll come back." She bit her bottom lip before continuing. "She'll come back, Ray."

"Yeah, whatever." Ray turned away.

Lissianna sighed and tossed her cards down. "I better get back to my dorm. Class will start soon."

"Quite right. Good game, Miss McArthur." Fenton shook her hand before kissing the back of it.

"Well, you did win most of them." Lissianna smiled, patting his knee. "Bye, Don. Ray."

As soon as the door closed, Don questioned Fenton. "Dude, what was that?"

Fenton looked offended. "What? How else would a gentleman show his affections?"

"What? You and Lissi an item now?" Ray asked bitterly.

The operatic boy sniffed. "And why should that be any of your business? However, no, all I hold for her is brotherly affection and she is well aware of that."

* * *

><p>"Fenton!" Ray yelled out. "Where is she?"<p>

"Where is who?"

"Lissianna. I know you two are close. Now where is she? She's missed a week of training with me."

"Well, she has work study with Music, after which we will be asking Whisper to play _Tocca_ for us to watch during break."

"That doesn't matter. Why has she been avoiding me?" Ray slammed his hand against the wall.

"Did you not realize?"

"Realize what?" the boy growled.

"She is letting you go."

END SCENE

* * *

><p>EDIT: I'm sorry. I forgot to put the scene dividers. XD Please review.<p> 


End file.
